No More Hope
by gaptasticventure
Summary: In the Capital, a manhunt has began for eight suspected runaways, all originally from District Eleven. The thirteen-year old Victor of the first Quarter Quell, her brother, a self-trained medic and her daughter, and four other men all wanted for their actions regarding the first search done in the district to begin with. Strong disobeying doesn't really go good with the Capital...
1. The Speech

Our President of Panem never falls short on things to do. He's somehow found a way, to make something already so terrible, so unhuman… worse. We all knew something was wrong the minute it was said that he would be holding a special announcement, in place of this year's reaping.

"This year, we will be holding something different than just the regular games, he said. An event that will be held every 25 years." Everyone back in 11 had no idea what to expect.

"In memory, of those who died in the rebellion and the dark days, and a special reminder of the powerfulness of the capital, something, I'd like to call a Quarter Quell, will take place."

No one had anyway to know what a Quarter Quell could be, but as always we immediately assumed the worse.

"Something drastically different… will happen in the games, each time one of these, 'events', come around."

I looked at my little sister who was also viewing it on our TV as well. Oh God help, I thought.

"As reminder, he said ever so calmly, that teamwork, strength in numbers, and collaboration will never rise above the capital. And that's why this year, all of you as districts, will vote on which of your fellow citizens you want to participate as a tribute, this year."

"Oh no! Screamed my sister, no one likes me Landon!"

I've seen my tiny sister run home crying almost t many times to count, complaining about people threatening and bothering her. She asks me to talk to her teachers, which I always promise and try to do. By the look of her face when she comes home later the next day, clearly proving that nothing had been done about the current situation.

"Landon, Landon! There all going to vote me!"

"No they won't Sophia." I said and I reached out to hug her. She jumped into my arms, and squeezed hers around my shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, I mutter in her ears, in a way our mother used too. I brushed her silky black hair and repeated, It's going to be alright," as she pressed her head against my chest.

I wondered how this all would work, I mean voting on each other just sounds stupid. If I were to be in charge of anything I would have my people go on strike. The peacekeepers could do what they wanted to us and I wouldn't care. As long as the president didn't get his way any more than he needed too.

But I can't afford to think like that. Not while I have someone to take care of. I took a deep breath and realized I had been thinking crazily. Everyone has their moments and I'm pretty sure I have mine at least twice a day.

"Go to bed Sophia, I'll leave some of that bread you like out for you in the morning," I said. She kissed me on the cheek and walked into the room next to me.

I would need to head out to the fields early in the morning, and won't be able see her until around noon.

"Landon!"

"I'll be in there in a little bit," I called.

I sat down on our small couch. I personally have nothing to worry about, as I'm 22, but my sisters 13. As much as I'd love to just believe that she'll be fine, there's always that part of me that can't. The games are way beyond different this year and that's already enough for me to need to worry about tonight.

I watched the replays of the president's speech a couple more times and headed for the bed right next to my sisters.

**Please Review, constructive criticism is fine. I like to hear what people have to say about my writing.**


	2. The Fields

Everyone knows each other around here, I mean, at least I know I do. When I pass the voting area, I'm relatively surprised at what's been set up. While I expect it to be something much more complicated, based on its looks it's as simple as can be. A table with 2 bowls, small strips of paper in a basket in the middle, and 2 pens. And right on both sides of the table, two peacekeepers. Today would be our last chance to vote.

As I past the area, I realize they don't turn to look at me. They stand tall in a stiff position, holding their helmets. I take one last glance behind, and realize two people are coming to vote. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do something like this, but I know it will only be a matter of time until I have too.

The big clock that resides in the middle of town looms over me. 9:49, is the current time it displays. It will ring soon signaling to my sister Sophia and all the other district kids that it's time for school. Nobody could possibly miss the loud sound it makes for 30 seconds.

I turn my walk into a jog, as I am so eager to get out in the fields. My destination is near, and I'll have 3 hours to work, before taking an hour break. Thank God it's Friday.

The gate is already open and I hop right in. As I grab my hoe, my gloves, and a bucket off one of the shelves of the huge brown barn, I spot my friend Kale, whose 3 years older than me, pulling up weeds. He's sweating like crazy, and the suns not even out. I guess it doesn't make it any better for the fact that he's wearing his black sweater.

"Hey there Landon," I hear him struggle to say.

"Hey. Why don't I go and finish up those weeds while you go water the tomatoes," I offer.

He smiles, and sits down his tools and heads over towards the barn. He goes over by the well, and fills up a bucket. I watch him dump it over his head.

"That's going to be my bath for the day, he says, this water's definitely far warmer then homes."

He takes off his boots, and dumps water on them too. I start to laugh.

We listen to the soft whispers of the Mockingjays that are playing in the trees, and occasionally whisper back. Everything is peaceful and silent for a good while, until notice someone yelling.

"Are you dead serious?" they call.

I feel no need to go check it out, but Kale gets up too. I focus my eyes and witness a man shove someone off their feet. He gets flicked off as a result. I can already hear Kale trying to break it up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he says, what seems to be the problem here"?

"What are you? The problem solver?" the young man named Mathew asks sarcastically.

Kale gives him the look.

"Well, Mr. Idiot here, the man said referring to Mathew, just urinated on my hard grown crops."

I made a face and wished I hadn't heard that. Personally, I find that disgusting and wrong. He ruined most of the man's crops he had been working on since spring, and he would no doubt have to replant. If you give crap like that to the capitol, they'll just go and have you killed.

"If you've gotta go, you gotta go," said the Mathew clearly enjoying himself, and everyone listening started laughing. Even Kale.

"You all find it funny, that I basically have to dig up all my crops, and grow more, huh? So you can all thank Mathew for, for helping me decide who I should vote on. He looked at Mathew and Kale both, your sister, he said pointing at Kale, and your brother," he said to Mathew.

I thought about how the voting thing is supposed to work. While that's still 2 pieces of paper without my sisters name on it, that's terrible for my 2 partners. It's also a horrible way to be threatened.

"And if I have another incident with you, or any of you, said the man, I'm bringing a peacekeeper out here." The man walked off into the other direction.

"Oh look what we have here, yelled Mathew, a tattle teller!"

Such a stupid, pointless remark I thought. He might've been funny before, but that was just dumb. I would've shut up at this point.

I suddenly had the urge to immediately see my sister. With the results of the voting being announced tomorrow, I didn't need Sophia worrying all through school. I couldn't wait for my morning shift to be over.

I looked around for a clock. I noticed that Kale was wearing a watch but he didn't look like he was in the mood to be bothered.

The big clock in town, could be seen from my distance, but it was facing backwards. I had forgotten my watch today, and I hated not knowing things.

"Does someone have a watch?" I yelled.

No one usually yells in the field, so when I didn't get an answer I wasn't surprised. A man I recognized to be someone named Harold, held up his left hand. He's older than all of us, and I don't recall him ever saying anything other than 'no'.

The rest of us don't usually acknowledge him much. He tapped at his watch and did the 'come over' signal with his right hand. I noticed he was missing two of his fingers.

When I reached him, he unstrapped it and handed it to me.

The watch used Roman Numerals, and I've somehow never figured out how to tell the time with those type of digits and it was bothering the heck out of me.

"If you don't mind sir, I say, I'd love it if you could tell me the time on this thing."

"10:54", he said.

I started to walk off, just as he started talking.

"My wife gave this to me, I had no idea what the heck they meant either, so she taught me this exact same way."

I silently sighed.

He pointed at what he said to be a 7.

"Only one smaller digit can be on the left side of the larger digit. For example, the number 7 would be written as "VII"."

He checked to see if I was paying attention. I was, but his words were going in one ear and out the other, and I was having a mini anger fit in my head. We went over every number on the watch, and I stood through the entire thing and nodded my head as if I understood what he was saying. I just couldn't say no to the old man.

He again finally told me the time, 11:24 and went back to work like nothing happened.

What a waste of time, I thought. I asked a simple question, and the old man turned it into a 30 minute speech. I've just wasted 30 ridiculous minutes, when I should have been helping Kale with the crops. I hope none of the peacekeepers find out.

"Don't worry. No one will know," Harold said.

I turn around to see him staring at me. He smiles, then winks and picks his bucket back up.

Creepy.

After working for about 30 more minutes, I pack my things to head home. I'm allowed to take 4 vegetables with me by the end of the week and I make my choice. 2 tomatoes, a small carrot, and a head of lettuce.

When I leave, I notice the peacekeeper who comes here every Friday to check our bags is standing outside the gate. I handed him mine and waited. He searched through everything, and carelessly rearranged my entire bag of neatly placed items. He pushed me ahead so he could check the next person.

I wanted to say something but of course didn't. A man named Jasper once managed to get into an argument with him before, and he was sentenced to 20 lashes. His family didn't have the proper tools and antibiotics to help him, and everyone else was too afraid to aid. He ended up dying the next morning.

I passed the voting table one last time. This time the peacekeeper spoke to me.

"Have you voted yet son?"

I nodded, and moved a little faster. Not only had I just lied, but I had just lied to a peacekeeper. I knew this would come back to haunt me. I stopped, took a deep breath and kept walking. I would not be telling Sophia about any of this. Besides the line was now huge and I had missed my chance.

**Please Review!**


	3. The Reaping's

When the freezing cold water from our pump hit my face, I winced. Pumping it sure took a lot of effort, but most of the time it was worth it. Not paying attention, I cut my finger on the rusty edge of one of the bolts. It was a small cut and I could barely feel its presence.

Today is Reaping day, and I have to worry regardless. I've lied to a peacekeeper about the reaping, and Sophia would be participating in a type of drawing with the other kids this year. If that didn't get her (like it probably won't) the punishment for my actions definitely would.

I walked back inside to grab a bucket, and wiped off my forehead with my arm. If there's anything I've learned in my 22 years of life, it's that a lie will only stay believed for a short while. My mother could tell you the same thing. If she was still here of course.

The faint shine of the light shined through the window. When it the reviled the small holes in the raggedy old curtains, it reminded me that I had forgotten to sew them up last time.

I walked past the bucket to the place where we kept the towels. The small cabinet opened with a loud creek, and I wondered if I had just woken up Sophia. I grabbed a small one and headed my way back to the door.

For a second I wondered if that was her I heard call my name but when I went to check on her, she was sound asleep. I shrugged it off and went back out.

I filled the bucket with the water, and mixed it with the bar of soap I had also just grabbed. I removed my boots and socks, and dipped my towel into the sudsy water. I washed off my cut and then my feet, and sighed with relief. The entire experience always feels great.

I noticed one of the peacekeepers walking by the street in front of the house. We both exchanged stares and knowing looks because I knew him personally. He must have been headed to the Justice building to help prepare for the Reaping's.

"Is that him?" I turned my head around to see Sophia standing at the door, I hadn't even heard her open it.

She walked over beside the pump and sat down.

"Is that the one that killed…?" I stopped her before she could continue. I got a heavy feeling in my throat and nodded. I watched the man walk out of eyesight.

"Why aren't you still in bed?" I asked.

The look of fear in her eyes already answered my question, not to mention her slight shaking. I rubbed my hand across her head.

"You don't need to worry, you won't get picked I promise," I said for the one hundredth time. And every time, just hearing me repeat it was enough to calm her down. I had experienced this same feeling for 7 years, and I was glad I could help her get through it as a brother. Even if I wasn't being a very good one.

I still hadn't told her about the incident from yesterday and I didn't plan on ever doing so. She leaned against my shoulder as I put back on my boots.

"Come on, let's go get ready," I said.

She smiled and walked back to the house with me. I planted a kiss on her head and turned around back to the pump. She looked at me and I gave her the one minute sign. I had forgot to get the drinking water.

When I arrived back inside, Sophia was wearing a blue dress.

"I laid out something for you two Landon, she said."

I looked over at the chair. My plain white shirt was folded neatly on the seat, along with my belt and brown pants.

"Thank you," I said, and I walked into our small bathroom to change.

We each took a sip of water before leaving, and did a quick clean around the house.

She hugged me and walked over, to go sign in. I hurt me to watch them prick her finger, and I wasn't sure if I'd be prepared for what I knew would happen next.

The mayor steps up on the stage to give his speech, and I watch Sophia walk into the small crowd of 13 year old girls. I listen from afar, and just couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over.

Vanessa Reed took the stage, and she's already buzzing with excitement. She welcomed us with a small speech, and then got to the results.

"Based on the results of the votes," While I should have been worried for myself and Sophia, I was instead mad at District 11. Most to everyone voted without hesitation, as if they believed the person's chances of getting drawn and reaped didn't become higher once their vote was counted.

This was ridiculous and it made me even madder.

"At twenty seven votes, Venice Greens!"

The 17 year old girl section made a path for Venice to walk through. She was dressed better than most of the other girls and looked proud as if she had expected this to happen. She walked up on stage and stood next to Vanessa.

Of course I had forgot, there would always be people that wanted to be picked. She had probably told people to vote on her.

"And now for the boys, she read from her cards carefully, at forty one votes Josh Satchel!" Just as I had predicted, Sophia wasn't picked. There was no reason for anyone to ever think that she would be. But I didn't have time to be happy.

Why hadn't I just voted?

I looked for my sister's face. There she was looking right back at me, smiling. I didn't smile back.

And then cutting off Vanessa, the peacekeepers standing on both sides of her drew their weapons. The first one to make it into the crowd, looked around until stopping at a boy in the back.

The armed man grabbed the boys arm and dragged him out. The child's squirms were useless, and he was quickly removed from the area. Then came the other peacekeeper, followed by two more and they continued to do the same to about nine others.

There was screaming and crying, and some of the parents and guardians stepped in to try and help what was already was worse enough. People were being shot at, and knocked to their feet. What did the peacekeepers expect would happen?

The groups no longer were groups, and looked more like scattered mice. The entire scene was crazy and I wasn't sure if I should try grabbing Sophia and running.

I looked up to see about five more peacekeeper's arrive.

A couple of people ran past me, and I turned around to the sound of a thud. A lady face planted onto the ground, and I realized a hole in the back of her head.

Shivers ran through me when I saw the peacekeeper who had just fired the shot up ahead. I ducked down.

Of course right at that moment, Sophia ran towards me. She jumped at the sight of the women's body.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Get down!" I shouted. She stood there and demanded an answer. The peacekeepers gun was raised, and I stood up to force her down.

She refused, and started to get teary eyed.

"Sophia, watch out there's…

I remember hearing the shot fire, and then hitting the ground. Everything started getting blurry and I was getting a really bad headache.

Sophia kneeled beside me, and I heard her call my name over and over. The sharp pain in my chest was making me unable to respond.

It was becoming harder and harder to breath, and I knew the bullet must have hit something important.

The last thing I remember is Sophia's face changing from a scared and concerned look, to an angered look as I closed my eyes. I didn't even want to believe what I heard come out of her mouth as she walked off. I'll just say it ended with the word "volunteer."

**Please Review!**


	4. The Rescuers

**Thanks to** **stellaslomp and ArtemisCarolineSnow for reviewing! **

Sophia is speaking to me. Something about finding a hiding place. We walk some and stop. Everything looks fuzzy and blurry and I don't even see him coming. His hand wraps around Sophia's mouth, and a knife pierces her neck. She drops to the ground not even letting out a sound.

"No!" I yelled, and before I know it he's headed in my direction.

My eyes shoot open and I'm in some sort of room. There's a brown haired girl standing in front of me, and she looks vaguely familiar. I better not try anything with her, because she wielding a machete.

She looks surprised that I had just woken up, and goes to get me something to eat. After all, I'm starving.

I look down at my chest, and there's a bandage wrapped around it. I try to sit up, but I don't have the strength. The windows are closed and the curtains are down.

There's a small lamp on my left, and I turn it on. My soup had arrived.

The girl props me up on the bed I've been asleep on for who knows how long, and hands me a tray. The scent smells delicious and I can tell it's made of mushrooms. I drink some of the water that she brought.

The bowl on the tray was super-hot, and I almost dropped it. Soup spills on the bed and the floor, causing the girl to let a few curses slip.

"Do I need to baby feed you, or can you handle it yourself?"

This girl had attitude. Odd, because she had just been so nice.

I shook my head, and slowly ate the savory soup. I remembered my dream and wondered where Sophia, was.

I finished the mushroom soup, and sat it down beside the bed. My mouth opened to say something, but I was interrupted again.

"My mom will answer any questions you may have, and she should be back shortly. Just wait," she said.

She watched me cautiously as I climbed out of the bed. Curious about what had happened since I'd been sleep I started to open the window.

The girl held the machete in my face, and told me to walk away from the window. Unarmed I willingly did so. I sat back down and wondered why I was there. None of this was making sense.

The door opened, and who I guessed was the mom stepped in. Her eyes looked as if they would pop, and she ran over to side of the bed.

"Oh thank heavens," she said.

She sat down all of her things and felt my temperature. She told the girl with the machete to go get some wet towels as my temperature was apparently high.

"My names Sahara, how are you feeling," she asked me, checking my head again.

But my question felt more important.

"Where am I?"

"Safe," she said.

That wasn't a good enough answer, but I didn't say anything about it. This was just making me even more confused then I already was, and I had been pretty confused before.

"Remember the girl that was reaped, Venice Greene?" asked the girl that had just gotten back with the towel.

"Yes," I said.

"That was me," Venice said, smirking at my look of suprisement.

Sahara placed the towel over my head, and it felt nice and cold. But I got only madder when it felt like they weren't telling me something.

"But then, where's my sister?!" I wanted know.

Venice and her mother exchanged looks. Then they both looked back at me. And then finally, all the answers I had been dying to know came at me all at once.

"Ever since we found you at the reaping, you've been unconscious for almost a week. I was able to remove the broken fragments from the bullet that hit you. And to be honest, I wasn't really sure if you were going to make it," Sahara said.

"If someone were to turn you in, they'd get food for a year, said Venice, and we could really use that," she was glared at by her mother, and sighed as she walked out the room.

"Do you remember anything, from when…?"

"Yes, I said, my sister was there, where is she?"

I was trying my best to avoid the obvious thought that she had indeed volunteered, but it was pointless. No part of me had forgotten the terrible scene that had unfolded at the reaping, let along the feeling of being shot.

Thinking about my dream was scaring me more than before now. Did that lady really just say a week?

The woman looked concerned.

"You don't remember, do you?"

She walked over to the television stationed to the right of the bed. She switched the knob, and the lights flickered on to a blank screen.

"It should be starting in a few minutes," Sahara said.

I couldn't stand the way she was explaining things to me. As far as I knew, I had just woken up from a coma and for whatever reason was being taken care of by these people. I decided to question why I was there.

"Well, you can't exactly just walk out, she said.

"What," once again, she wasn't making any sense.

"Just in case you didn't catch what my daughter said, I want you to know that they've set up a bounty. A bounty for your head. And if you were to just walk out of here like nothing had happened, you'd wind up getting us all killed."

That was almost too hard to take in. I had been shot and unconscious for a week, and now after being nursed back to health, I was basically being held against my will. All just because I had disobeyed orders from the capital.

"But what was the point of taking me in, now you've pulled yourself into the situation I was already in by not voting."

Sahara didn't even have to think about her answer, "When your sister comes home from the games, there's going to have to be someone for her to comeback too."

"She's not coming back, I almost instinctively said, she's just not strong enough to do the things she would need to do to survive for. I don't even think I'd be either."

Sahara shook her head in disappointment.

"Do you want her to come back?"

I nodded. What type of question was that, what type of game was it? Was she trying to see how much it took before I started to cry?

"Then you need to believe she'll make it back, you'll have to have hope."

Oh hope, the thing I felt that I was losing. The thing that felt like I was running out of. My sister had volunteered. I had been shot. I was now wanted, and stuck in a house for who knows how long.

At least I wasn't dead.

My eyes turned to the screen, and my heart almost popped out of my chest. The TV was displaying an arena that looked drastically different from past games.

The cameras showed a huge opening in the ground nearby some odd looking trees. We got an aerial view of it, and it looked as if there was water flowing down it. The trees looked like massive sticks of broccoli.

It switched to another camera, and we could see a large lake. It seemed that everything here looked weird, as the water was purple.

There was also a large mound of ants about the size of a small building, and then a swampy area that looked as if it was on the other side of the arena.

And then what we had all been waiting for, the camera switched to the cornucopia. The countdown was now at twenty, and I knew this was about get bad.

The tributes were standing on their pedestals, wearing green jackets with leather collars and a strap around the back, along with big numbers on the middle of the jacket that I figured represented the tributes district.

They had jeans with black straps around the sides with the rest of the color being green.

The camera then zoomed in on Sophia. She looked almost completely different from the way I had remembered her looking the last time I saw her. She looked tired, and just downright mad.

The screen quickly switched to our male tribute from 11 and I remembered his name to be Josh. We got a look at the other tributes, and they all looked bulky and strong, as if they had trained before they were reaped.

"Venice! The games are on," Sahara shouted, and Venice came running into the room. She sat down in a chair beside the window.

"Oh look its Josh," Venice said, and noticed my overall concerned look.

"Don't worry I told him to take care of your sister for you."

The gong sounded, and the tributes leaped off their pedestals. Sophia hid behind hers as if waiting for something, and unbuckled the strap on her back.

Part of me wanted to yell at the screen telling her to run.

The cameras switched to a dual screen between Sophia and Josh. Josh ran past a huge girl, with the number twelve on her jacket on his way to the cornucopia.

Instead of running at Josh, she ran at the sight of a smaller tribute.

Josh grabbed a backpack for himself and then a one I thought might be for Sophia. Inside the cornucopia were boxes and crates, and weapons lined up all over the walls. He grabbed a curved sword, and then a large knife.

He hit the approaching District 7 male across the head with one of the backpacks and ran into the direction of the swampy area.

A boy ran near Sophia's hiding place, and she quickly overpowered him. She held him to the ground, and tied the strap around his neck tightly. In only a minute he had stopped breathing.

Before, my sister had acted as if she was afraid of violence in general. She had cried at the sight of it. Too afraid to even watch past games with me. But now she was the first tribute to make a kill?!

"What the heck? I said out loud, that's my sister?"

"As far as I can tell, responded Sahara, why?"

"Because she just doesn't seem like herself," I said.

"A lot can change in a week you know, said Sahara. Especially if that week happens to be the week your training for the Hunger Games."

I thought about that for a second.

When our two tributes escaped the bloodbath unharmed, the dual screen switched to the next closest district tributes. Tributes from District 6.

Whenever the games start, the knobs on the television are made to work specifically for it. If you turn them, the screen switches to another tribute.

I told Sahara to switch back to Josh and Sophia.

It was a good thing they were dressed with boots, because the mud in the swamp looked as if it could be quicksand. Whenever they stepped, their boots would sink deeper.

Sophia's foot sunk down, and Josh needed to pull her out.

She mumbled a few words under her breath. This new Sophia I was seeing was making me upset.

We watched some more of the games and I started wondering if Sophia's new apparent way of doing things might actually bring her home.

And then coming from the door we could hear a loud banging.

"Oh no he's back," Sahara said looking outside the window.

Somehow things continued to go from scary and calm and vice versa. I tried getting up to look too but she told me not too.

"I'll got tell him he has the wrong house again," Venice said, closing the door to the room.

Sahara told her to be careful. She sat down her machete and headed to the door. It opened and I could hear Venice's voice. Sahara and I got quiet.

Venice let out a scream, and we could hear footsteps nearing the room.

The footsteps stopped at the door, and it became completely quiet.

I looked over at Sahara, who was now taking deep breaths.

There was a quiet knock, and then banging.

It didn't take long for the door to pop open, allowing a peacekeeper to walk in. I scooted back in the bed, this wasn't good.

He took out his gun and before he could use it, his head came clean off. Blood splattered over the floor, and the body fell to the ground.

Venice stood at the doorway holding her now bloodied machete.

"Oops," she said.

**Please Review!**


	5. The Blood

**Author's Note **

**This story will start out slow, and I can promise it won't take place in a house the entire time. Starting as of now, something major will happen every five chapters, and it will definitely switch up the plot. All reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'd like to thank everyone that has taken their time to do so. Shout outs to stellaslomp,** **ArtemisCarolineSnow**, **and** **USANAguy for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

I've never seen so much blood in my life. It's gotten all over the sheets now, including my face and shirt and the fact that's is still warm, after gushing out of the fallen peacekeepers neck seven minutes ago makes me shudder.

I try to wipe it off with my towel, but only smear it. In no time at all my once silk white towel has now turned an ugly dark red, and I toss it on the ground.

The vulgar noise of arguing is all over the house now, and I lock myself in the bathroom. Thanks to the mirror, I know now that the blood has destroyed my almost perfect hair.

It now in a way resembles the towel, and I scoop up some water that's sitting in a bucket on top of the counter. I dump it over my head.

I feel uneasy, or as if I'm going to be sick when I watch the bloody water wash down the drain. That sure was a lot of blood.

The bottom cabinet swings open when I search for more towels, instead I find medicines and pain killers. Only when I look through the cabinet by the bathtub do I find the much awaited towels and rags.

I clean myself thoroughly, and nicely fold the towel. My shirt is pretty much done, and I decide to take it off as well.

The bandage around my chest is no longer stand able, and I make an attempt at taking it off to. Pulling and trying to tear it doesn't work, and only makes the pain grow. So I looked around for some scissors.

When I turn around, a certain item on the rim of the tub catches my eye. It's an empty bottle of morphling.

Even though it's used as a pain killer, it has all sorts of other uses and drinking happens to be one of them. Mother used to be a morphling addict, and I was starting to wonder if someone here was.

Regardless of her age, I didn't doubt the fact that it could be Venice from the start. When I bent down to pick it up, I notice an object under the rug.

Sure enough, it was the scissors. Odd though, because the blades were covered in dried blood. I didn't feel like wasting any more water so I spit on a tissue, rubbed off the blood, and drowned the scissors in rubbing alcohol.

I felt the immediate relief, and sighed as I cut the bandage off. My wound was stitched up, and healing nicely. There was a small scar on my chest, and I figured if Sahara hadn't stitched it up, it must not have been that bad.

When I finally left the bathroom, she was standing outside the door. She looked no better than I had, and before she could speak, I handed her a towel and kept walking.

I walked back into the room and found Venice eating a carrot. She had done her hair into the style of a pony tail, and was wearing a grey sweater along with a pair of black socks.

We just looked at each other until I decided to say something.

"What was going through your mind when you killed that man?" I asked.

"Man?" Oh, the peacekeeper? She thought for a second before speaking, well I looked at it as a life or death situation, she said. If didn't kill him, he would've killed you. No doubt."

I thought on what she had just said.

"Why are you and Sahara so caught up in trying to keep me alive? You don't even know me."

Venice rolled her eyes after looking at Sahara.

"You can go ahead and ask her, she said, she's the one running this whole thing. It's something about protecting our people and crap."

Sahara walked in dressed and cleaned up. She handed me a shirt and started to walk outside with the bucket. Venice called her.

"I'm going to bed," she said.

Sahara looked surprised, "you don't even want to discuss the incident that happened today? Venice shook her head, can you at least come and give me a hand with the pump? It's only 6:40…"

Venice grabbed two more carrots, and walked into her room.

"I'd rather not," Venice says as she closed her door.

"I'll help you ma'am," I offered.

"Landon, you know if you step out here someone might see you. I've got it, its fine."

"Sure" I said, and I put on some boots and walked out. Sahara looked in both directions and pointed for me to go back inside.

"You can't keep me in there forever."

Sahara sighed, "I guess I can't."

We were both silent for a while, and only communicated by nods and gestures. The pump here was harder to use then mine, and not much water would come out either. As much as I knew this wouldn't be an appropriate question to ask, I just had to know.

"Do you have a husband?" I asked.

Sahara smiled and checked how much water was in her bucket.

"Yes, but he's dead."

I hit my forehead. Sophia would ask questions like this, and I see where she gets it from now. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"We used to live in victors village, she said much to my amazement, but they kicked us out when he died."

"Come on dear, that's all we need," she whispered, and I walked over to hold the door for her.

Sophia's feet were covered in red marks. I had just watched her dump out her boots, and what I swear to be close to a million leeches fell out.

"They in your boots to", she asked Josh, who was taking watch.

"Ya, but not as much as it looks like there was in yours."

The camera focused on Josh as he said that he would be right back. He walked up ahead with his curved sword and grew quiet.

When he saw the crab like mutt un burrow itself from the mud, he stopped. I didn't know Josh much, but I was told enough things about him that I trusted that he would protect my sister.

I felt almost the same way I did when I watched Sophia participate in the bloodbath, and the fact that it was an eerie dark in the arena wasn't helping.

A dozen more popped up, and Josh yelled for Sophia to move it. She grabbed her things and began to run as Josh tried to make sure she caught up.

"What is it?!" she shouted.

Josh looked behind himself again. "They were crabs with really sharp teeth I saw them!"

Sahara was watching now, as their boots sunk into the muddy hill. The mutts were getting closer now and both tributes were starting to panic.

"I'm going to have to push you," Josh said.

"What if I break something rolling down?"

"You're definitely not going to make it by standing up here!"

I didn't like the scenario unfolding, and the camera's switched back to the pursuing crabs. They were getting really close.

"Brace yourself, he said, I made a promise."

He gave Sophia a slight shove, and her feet loosened as she began to roll down the hill. It was good thing she had her hands over her head, because a thorn vine sticking out of the mud stuck her hand.

She let out a scream as she continued to tumble. I could feel the sweat sitting on my face now.

As the crab mutts approached Josh, he did his best to brace himself and he threw himself backward. He backed flipped, and managed to tear a large hole through his shirt. He did two more roles before bumping into a stick that ended up puncturing his leg.

The large stick was sticking in his leg, and was making him unable to move. He tried pulling it out, but the pain was so bad that he wasn't able grip it.

"Oh no," Sahara said.

The crabs were now crawling down the hill, and Josh was struggling to release himself.

"Josh!" Sophia yelled.

He was only a little ways until he reached the bottom, and for once Sophia was acting like her old self. She was crying, hard.

Josh took out his sword, and started hacking at his leg. He was crying too now and was doing his best not to scream out.

He finally tumbled down the slope and landed on the ground, barely alive.

"No!" Sophia screamed, and she ran beside him. She checked for breathing, and quickly looked up when he began talking.

"Grab my sword and bag, he said, I didn't exactly last as long as I thought I would."

"No, no, we **CAN** save you," Sophia said, she was crying all over Josh now.

"Listen to me, I want you to win, I know you can. For me. Please."

"Josh?" Sophia said, and then the cannon fired.

Sophia sobbed and sobbed for a very long time, and for once I wasn't there to comfort her. No one was.

I looked over at Sahara who once again had tears in her eyes, "He was a good friend of ours," she said, just don't tell Venice."

** Please Review!**


	6. The Breaking Point

Sophia's POV

My eyes are weak from weeping uncontrollably, and for a second I question where I am. The unfamiliar feeling of now being completely alone sends chills down my spine, and I feel as if I'm lost, with no one left to find me.

It's gotten darker now, and I wonder how long I've spent in this same spot. I'm now about as motionless as the lifeless boy in front of me, the one that died trying to help me. The one that died because of me. I slam my fist down on his chest and yell.

The few times I've seen these types of deaths on past games usually don't affect me, but even though Josh and I have only spent little time together, his death was seriously affecting me. He had a family too, and he probably already knew he wasn't ever going to see them again.

I reach into his bag and pull out a match. I feel for a nearby branch, and drive the tip across it. The tiny fire flickers at the top, and I can feel the heat on my face, even when holding it from a distance. I lower my hand down to Josh's head and notice his many scratches. My heart races at the sight of his dead gray eyes, looking up to the sight of nothing.

A heavy feeling grows in the back of my throat, and I quickly close both his eyes with my index finger. There's now a bloody stump where his leg used to be, as well as a large cut on his stomach, almost hidden by his ripped jacket that's now mostly disfigured.

I kick the stick as far as I can, and then I stomp out the match. My breathing grows heavy as I pull at my hair until my scalp starts to bleed. I'm to angry at myself to actually feel the pain. Guilt shoots through me and fall back on the ground.

The quietness, erupts into noise as the anthem begins to play. The girl that was killed earlier appears again in the sky, and then Josh.

His face looks so clean and neat in the quick image I get that reminds me of being outside the arena, while his face now is bloody and scratched. I start to cry, and shut my eyes closed. I can't cry anymore. Not just because of my sore puffy eyes, but because this might as well be my breaking point. I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm going to see much worse things while I'm here, and there's no need to complain about it.

Josh was told that it was his job to protect me and he had failed doing so, and I thank him. Now it's my job to do the next thing he couldn't. To survive. Because I don't want to die like this.

I kiss the palm of my hand and place it on his forehead. A thing we do in eleven that means good luck, even though he has none eft.

"Rest in peace, I say, and thank you." And when I walked off. Not looking back.

I could hear the hovercraft arrive behind me immediately, as if it had been waiting. We had built a small shelter on the muddy hill, but it contained too many memories. Not the fact that the crab mutts where probably up there, but because of Josh dyeing there. That place to me would be full of bad spirits, and I should have burnt it down. I light another match.

That match was the only light now, and walking in the dark was creepy. The moon hasn't been out here at all, and every rustling in the bushes would put me in the position to head for the protection of the trees. After a while, I started to just shrug it off.

Somewhere ahead I spotted a faint glow in between the narrow entrance to some trees. I move for a closer look, and see the giant Tetra Jades from District 12, sitting by a fire. I step back intending to head for the other direction, and she here's my quick movement.

She stands up with a large mace and begins to walk towards me, while I desperately look for a place to hide. I don't think she saw me, but she's clearly aware of my presence.

The back of a tree is used as my hiding place as Tetra walks out just where I was standing.

"I know your there" she shouts. And I hush up.

My hand feels an opening in a large half of a fallen tree, and I slowly crawl inside it.

Inside the tree, my head moves right into what feels like a web, but I don't make a sound. The feeling is terrible, and it gets worse when I swear a spider crawls onto my nose. Please don't be poisonous.

Tetra swings her mace against the tree I was just against, and steps over the tree. She takes a deep breath, and walks back over to her fire.

Then I remember I left the backpacks near a bush. I don't dare move as I can't afford to make any more noise. When Tetra finds those bags in the morning, she's going to know someone's there. I feel for my knife and can't find it. That must've been in the bag to.

**Please Review! Constructive Criticism welcomed.**


	7. The Outing

**Could everyone do the user Goldenmoonlight42 a favor and create a tribute for her Hunger Game's SYOT? There's seven spot's left and she would love it if you could contribute.**

**And Stella. To respond to your review, all I have to say is that it's coming up. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Landon's POV**

Part of the rules here state that no one's allowed out after dark, and that no one is allowed out early in the morning. But for once, I was happy for those rules. Because if they hadn't once been put into place, I wouldn't be able to do what I needed to do.

If there were too many people out, I would probably come across as suspicious. But since I'm almost the only one outside, this should be easy.

I'm expected to be home by Sahara while she's gone, but just like her I've decided to use the morning to my advantage. And this too.

I tighten the black visor running down my helmet, and then quickly make the vest more comfortable. I'm using the dead peacekeepers outfit as a disguise, and it's only slightly larger than me.

Even though the helmet was sliced off, Venice was able to sew it back on. The tiny blood stains farther above the vest would easily go unseen, making the only hard part getting the severed head out. Her fast needlework was almost good enough to compare to Sophia's.

Sahara snuck outside to try and rid us of the body; so if everything work's the way I want it too, I should return right before she does.

Mother always told me to think before I act… even though she was clearly incapable of following the rule herself, so I question,_ am I acting first or thinking._

_I'm definitely acting first, as no one in their right mind would try this. But I'm not going out their completely visible, even if it does mean certain death if I'm caught like this._

**Sophia's POV**

I've woken up a little too late. Times been wasted, and I need to move now. I look over at the two blue back pack's taunting me from a distance.

Weapons. Food and water. It's all a few feet away. Simple right? But it's not

Tetra could wake up any minute especially if I'm making noise, and I absolutely can't leave without the bags.

I sit still at the sound of movement. Maybe she's already up.

"Guy's over here, quick!"

I peer my head my head around the corner of the tree trunk and spot the boy from 1, the blond haired Joshua Shining's.

I lean over for a better look and watch as two other's rush out the bushes. The clicking and clacking of their supply's and weapon's silences as they focus on what Joshua was excited about.

Tetra's standing up now but her mace isn't with her. She's definitely met her end this time.

I look at this as my chance to escape and run over to the bags. I pull my knife off the strap, and look beside me.

They still haven't seen me yet. I quickly sort out the things I might really need and then add them to the pack with the food.

I can only carry one pack safely, and I leave the other.

_When I run to leave, I don't move my gaze from the ground. Even when I hear two cannon's fire in the distance I refuse myself from looking up._

_In a way the careers saved me. If they wouldn't have showed up, I would have never gotten away. There was just three of them left it looked like. Joshua, and a boy and a girl._

_Even though I don't remember seeing…_

I fall backwards onto the ground, and only then do I realize that I've been biting my lip. I allow the blood to drip from my mouth as I look up at the person who caused my stumble.

"District 1," I whisper, and I pull out my knife.

**Landon's POV**

Trash litters the floor, and I kick my way through it. The place I once called home looks worse on the inside than it did on the out.

Things have been thrown everywhere and my house no longer contains furniture. I'm glad I hadn't took my boots off at the door, because the flooring has been chipped at revealing splinters.

And besides, my feet haven't ached for a minute while wearing them. Whatever material was used to make them was super comfortable.

The TV I used is gone, and so is the clock above it. I grow even sadder when I realize that it's all super likely that it's been transferred to another house.

It's amazing actually. The fact that Sophia and I had tidied it up on the day we left for the reaping, and now it's in this condition.

I open up the cabinet were we kept our plates, and moth's fly out. One plate remains, and I clean the dust off of it. I then place it into the bag I brought.

I wonder why it wasn't taken too.

When I enter my old room, there's literally nothing there. No beds. No table stand. And worst of all, the picture of Sophia and I was gone.

I was only able to find the frame.

When I leave, I pass the hole in the ground were the water pump used to be.

Just as Sahara had said, "a lot can happen in a week, I mumble."

**Sophia's POV**

A fake smile grows across her face, and she pulls out a sword.

"I have one too," she says with a laugh. I know I stand no chance at winning this fight as she has about two inches on me, so I head for the other direction. She's faster on her feet, and quickly catches up.

Her dirty hair is covered in leaves, and her eyes are a fiery red. So is her sword, with someone else's blood, and I can't even began to imagine the pain of getting stabbed by it.

She's quickly caught up with me, and I get into a position.

I duck when she swing's the sword, and then land my own weapon into her leg. Her hand reaches for my neck, but I don't give her the chance. She's weak. Regardless of her speed or height. _I think I'm going to call her 'Looser.'_

I use my boot to kick Looser back, and I feel as if I might've sprung it. _I definitely won't be using that move again._

The discomfort in my foot makes it hard to stand, and I end up falling down trying. I take this as my moment to look around.

There's trees everywhere, some oddly placed rocks, and a little river that lead's into a lake. Wait, that lake's purple. An idea form's in my head.

I skip pass Looser who is just now getting up. _Maybe, just maybe I can drown her. _She goes after me again ready to give chase once more, and I'm so close.

Loose reaches the lake at about the same time I do and before I can move, her sword slices through my leg.

"That's about where you stuck me, isn't it?" she asks.

She remove's her sword, and I fall to the ground. The rock's there hurt my face as she presses my head against them. She finds the mark her sword left, and shoves her boot against it.

"That's a darn shame isn't it?"

Looser look's me in the eye, "How many of us are left, like what, Fourteen?"

"No thirteen, I struggle to say, because I'm about to kill you," if they weren't already, I'm pretty sure all screens are displaying me on the screen. I probably should stop talking now.

She does her laugh again, and presses her boot harder against my wound. The pain is a combination of stinging and burning. No matter how hard I try, I can't move.

"How would you even find that possible, with the current position you're in?"

"Because you're a looser."

She laughs some more and pour's a handful of dirt over my eyes. Even when I try to close them, the dirt still seeps in.

I'm getting even more frustrated now, and I try to bite her hand. She makes a face and grab's me by my hair. I'm now being dragged across the rock filled ground. Every time I hit one, I bump up.

When she reaches the edge of the lake she let's go.

Maybe she's goanna drown _me_ now.

I remain motionless when she start's kicking me. There's only so many blow's to the head I can take, and I prepare for my final attempt at escaping.

Landon once told me that one punch to the nose will leave the enemy in tears. And when I tried it on the bully at school, it worked.

So when she stood over me to shove my head underwater- letting her guard down for just once -I did just that. She immediately moved her hands to her nose, and I put all force into both my feet. I would just have to do this one more time.

I pressed my feet against her stomach, and pushed up.

She flung over my head and landed into the purple water with a splash. When I tried to stand, the soreness in my foot was worse. Plus the cut.

I turned around to the sound of screaming, and could see bubbling bubbles of acid as Looser cried for her life. The skin was literally melting off her bones, and I looked away. Trying to block out the sound.

I grabbed her sword and slowly limped away. _Acid water. Who would've thought?_

She was wearing a backpack, and it's been wasted now.

When I grabbed my own, her cannon sounded. Then her picture appeared in the sky. Holy crap, I had just killed a career.

From the trees, Joshua called a name that I guessed belonged to Looser. Now I know for sure that his cannon hadn't sounded.

"Grace!" he called "Grace!"

He and whoever else were headed this way. But that wouldn't matter. Because I was gone now.

**Landon's POV**

By the time I arrive at the gates to the field, it's filled with workers. I looked down at my watch and it read's 11:57. Perfect timing.

**Please Review. Tell me how I can improve. And don't forget to check out Goldenmoonlight42'S SYOT.**


	8. The LunaJay's and Zombies

**Author's Note: Check out the link to Goldenmoonlight42's SYOT on my profile. They would love it if you could review and tell them what you think!**

**Flax Weaver POV, (District 8), left side of arena**

* * *

"You shouldn't walk out into the open like that," I say as she trudges off towards the dead trees. She refuses to even look back at me, and ignores my calls as well.

This rocky part of the arena was no place to play around in. Tiny bits of cactus stuck out of the ground some so tiny that it was impossible to spot them.

I sighed and rubbed the bottom of my boots. My feet hurt just thinking about it.

My fellow ally gazes up at the top of tree, and I call for her again. Finally, her brunette colored hair moves to the right as she looks back at me.

I haven't noticed how cute she was until now apparently, and I stuttered on what I was going to say just thinking about it.

"Nothing? Okay. Your injured remember, as far as we know, that could be our supper up there. Supper you wouldn't be able to get without me."

I roll my eyes, and look down at my infected leg wound. We were both unble to grab anything from the cornucopia, leaving us to make our own weapons.

And of course, eating whatever we could find.

I quickly look up at the tree when I hear the loud snap of a branch. Aluma stepped back, but quickly walked back up.

"It's nothing," she shouted.

"Yes it is, what was it?" I ask pointing at the tree. She looks back up and replies.

"Just some mockingjays, that's all."

"Kill it, we could use it for food."

She shakes her head and glares, "I still haven't gone completely savage like you yet."

The bird chirps back down at Aluma, and she whistles back. This continues on and by the time Aluma's in the middle of a full on performance, about a dozen other mockingjays have flew to the same tree.

It didn't take long for me to realize those weren't really mockingjays. They were lunajays. As popular as they became in last year's games, I couldn't see how the gamemakers would miss the opportunity to draw in more viewers with them this year.

There white feathers quickly switch to a bright green, and I know exactly at that time that they were about to perform their signature move.

"Aluma!"

She turned around again and I pointed at the birds. They're chirps turned to screeching, and I covered my ears.

My District partner's growing screams became nothing compared to the loud screeching of the lunajays. I watched as she dropped to the ground, and continued to scream.

I pressed harder down on my ears. The sound still wasn't completely block able, but it was bearable. Aluma was no longer making noise, but she was alive. Just not moving.

Besides, lunajays aren't designed to kill. No bother shouting to her anymore, she was gone.

About five minutes later, the terrible sound stopped. And the birds grew quit. I clutched my sharpened stick in my hand, and waited.

Soon, Aluma stood up and slowly limped towards me. Blood drips from ears now and her eyes are completely blank.

Now, there was nothing left of her except for a mindless zombie.

"Aluma… show a sign…"

Aluma waddled over to where I sat, and reached out her hands. If it wasn't for the stupid boy from 7, I'd be able to easily stand now.

"Aluma!"

She reached for my neck, and started to squeeze. I grabbed her arm with my free hand and whispered softly.

"Please don't make me do this."

She squeezes even tighter, and I know that our partnership is over, "I'm sorry, I say as I stab the stick into the side of her head, please forgive me."

Her cannon finally sound's, even though she was long gone. A twelve year old, gone. I cry softly, as I crawl away for the hovercraft can get her body.

The lunajays were gone. And they had taken my partner- _my friend _– with them. Leaving the blood on my hands. Now I really had something to win for, Aluma.

I just had to worry about what people back in eight would think about me, now that I've finished off my ally.

* * *

The Lunajays fly in there group for an hour. Specifically created to turn their victim's into mindless 'animals' whose only intent is to kill, they had been made to make the games more interesting.

Mostly favored by the capital, the head gamemaker had been requested by citizens to bring them back almost all year.

The birds fluttered silently over to the swampy side of the arena, and landed in different trees. They had just now spotted their soon to be second victim, Sophia Spite.

* * *

**Sophia Spite POV**

I couldn't wait to be out of this place. Home, Safe. But with Landon dead, mostly alone. The cannon signaling Aluma Nolan had sounded earlier, leaving 12 of us left.

I stomped my way through a small marsh.

I knew that I was going to kill at least one other tribute, and whenever I did I was going to make that kill count.

I looked upwards at the sight of a small green bird fly by. I've never seen these before though, which would make sense because I've only watched two entire Hunger Games in my life.

I whistled to it and held out my finger. It landed, and tweeted in back in response. I knew it wasn't real, and had probably been genetically created. But it was still beautiful. I sighed softly.

I used to love animals. Until I found out about the existence of mutts.

Several more flew over and began circling me from above, and I realized my mistake. This wasn't a friendly creature. It had led me into a trap.

I shook it off my hand, and it flew into the air. It rustled up its green feathers, and I fell to my feet when I heard its ear piercing screech.

The others started up too, and I struggled to cover my ears. As soon as I did, I shut my eyes as well when I felt what seemed like my head turning to jelly.

* * *

**Atom Watt POV, (District 5), swamp area**

I ran full speed, passing trees with oddly covered birds on them. I stopped to catch my breath and to check if I was still being chased.

They were gone.

I might've seen the District 11 girl's fist swing right into my face if I had been paying attention. She pinned me to the ground, arm on neck, and punched me again.

"I'm having fun, are you?"

She asked, pulling out a match. I shrieked when she lit it across my skin and held it against my face. She shined it to close to my eye, and I felt the terrible pain as slowly burned

My whole body erupts into flames when she throws it on me, and I try to get her off. I knew I was going to die, but didn't know it would be like this.

I managed to kick her stomach, and I swear her eye twitched. She pulled out a huge knife and stuck it in my arm. It dug deeper into my skin as she twisted its handle.

"Stop! Please…" I pleaded. But my vision grew blurry when the blade punctured my heart. Then my mind swirled away and I closed my eyes for good.

* * *

Sophia continued to stab Atom long after his cannon had fired. She was able to block out most of the sounds from the birds, but some of it had seeped in.

Now half sane, half insane, and with a mindset to kill, she planned on slaughtering the remainder of the tributes. Whichever way she possibly could.

**Please Review! They keep me going.**

**Chapter 10 will be big.**


	9. The Plan

**A/N) Thanks to oddtom for reviewing and following. I've actually had this chapter done for a while, but mostly forgot about it. Check out my new story, "When things get Bloody: The 100****th**** Hunger Games." Thanks again, enjoy!**

**Venice's POV**

"Where's Landon, Venice?"

I stare back up at my mother's blue eyes, and shrug. She continues watching me with her annoying angry stare, so I question.

"Why are you asking me, a funny thought forms in my head, do you think I killed him or something?"

She shrugs too, "I would definitely hope not dear!"

I promised I wouldn't tell, and I was trying so very hard not to. And besides, what did that guy ever do for me? Nothing.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady!" I snap back. She does one of her unintentional creepy laughs, before staring me down again.

"So you're the parent now- _obviously not-_ I mean, whoever taught you too talk to an adult like that?"

"You."

Mom has an anger outburst and punches the wall. I swear I'm goanna laugh when she breaks her stupid little hand.

"Maybe if I was in charge, you wouldn't make your dumb freakin decisions! I mean, you wanted your own daughter to volunteer?!"

"I have my reasons Venice, I…."

"Shut the heck up!" She was speechless. Left with nothing left to possibly say. Out of our many arguments, I had one this one.

I ran to my room, and exited even madder.

"Where's my machete."

"Maybe if you didn't talk to people that are older than you that way, or more importantly decapitate people, I wouldn't have taken it."

Who did she think she was?

I full force shove her, and she falls over, "were is it!"

She points at the bottom cabinet in the kitchen and I run over. I slide it into the case on my belt, and packed some stuff in a bag.

"I'm going out," I called. No response.

**Landon's POV**

It's not hard to realize that if the idea you just came up with is a bad one. Right now, I had two of those ideas in mind. And one was real risky.

"Kale, I whisper into the ear of my best friend, through the peacekeeper suit. We haven't seen each other for almost 2 weeks, and I was overwhelmed by happiness as soon as had I spotted I'm.

"Landon?"

"Yes," we give each other a hugs, and it gets a little awkward. Well, to me at least. He pats my shoulder, and leads me into a small building.

"We need to talk," he says. You think?

**Sophia's POV**

Every sound hurts, and every voice. While most of the time I'm not entirely sure where they coming from, I know one of the voices names are Landon.

Landon spoke to me when I killed the boy from 5. Landon spoke to me when I killed the tribute at the bloodbath. He even spoke when I killed Looser.

I stumble forward, tripping over my own feet.

Landon's been here the whole time. I think…

He's by the ant mound! I see him it's Landon! And Josh, there all calling my name! I rush over to greet them. They were never dead, just hiding.

Like I should have been doing.

**Landon's Pov**

"What! Landon, that's insane!"

I remove my mask. Kale can be both the easiest person to talk too, and the hardest.

"It's for my sister!"

He nods. "Landon look, I would be glad to help. It's just, well there's eleven people left and your sisters thirteen! Two years younger than my sister! Someone I have to protect! And I can't risk both of our lives trying to help someone that can't be saved!"

I glare at him in shock, mouth dangling open. He was being a huge jerk right now.

"And if she does, get back! And were both gunned down because you didn't want to help?"

"Okay, if she does win… he rolls his eyes to the left, the capital would never gun down a Victor in the first place. Second, you expect us to get her out of the ceremony without getting killed?"

"We got a gun," his eyes widen at the sight of it. Maybe I shouldn't have tooken it with me. He blinks confused for a quick minute, and then looks up at me again.

"We?"

Oh snap. I've done it, revealed Sahara and I's secret.

"Um… no, yes…"

He squint's, "who are they?" No use trying to lie now.

"Just some nice people, that's all," hes not satisfied.

"If you want my help Landon, your goanna tell me what's going on." I sigh.

"It's a long story," I say handing him the wanted poster I found.

**Venice's Pov**

Landon should have been around here somewhere. But he wasn't. When he left earlier, I followed him quietly to this spot.

But no Landon anywhere apparently, then a peacekeeper strolled by. I'm really not so sure that it's him, but it could be.

That peacekeeper is about his height, and has a similar build as him. Probably not though, he would have seen me by now.

I kind of want to head back home, but I'd better not. Mom no doubt still be mad at me, or either still crying on the floor where I last left her.

Oh well, she'd get over it. Like I had.

**Sophia's Pov**

The image of Landon swivels into the distorted image of tree. A tree, I realize, a tree. I've been hugging a tree for a while now I guess.

I close my eyes and open them. Am I seeing things? Yes.

I quickly move my hand from the pile of ants at look up. The tower of dirt looms above me, and for a moment, I think I'm scared.

But I'm not, I can't be.

When I look back down, I notice at least a hundred or so four legged creatures biting at my arms. The surprising thing is no longer the mound, but the fact that I feel completely nothing.

After a moment, I brush them off. It reminds me of the spider the other night, and I wonder if these could be poisonous too. _Hope not._

I follow Josh into a canyon. It's odd like, and it makes it weird to look behind to still see a marsh. Come to think of it, I've been every were really. Forest, swamp, marsh, a valley…

"Wait, swamps and marshes are the same thing, correct?"

Josh turns around and watches me. I'm sure he nods along with a quiet "yes", and then he just keeps on walking.

I thought so.

**Landon's Pov**

"I'll get you as many men as you want, Kale says, just tell me and I'll get them!

I think for a second about who I would like to aid me in such a dangerous attempt. Then some people come to mind, and I say them allowed.

"Arnie, Weeded, Tomas, and Harold, "I say still thinking.

"That old guy?"

"Who, Harold? He's cool, he helped me out that one day."

"Alright, Kale says, I'll discuss this with them, they should be nice about it. Let's head to my house. You don't have anywhere to be, do ya?"

No, I lie, I can crash.

"Sweet."

What have I done? These people just might turn me in, I hope Kale knows what he's doing.

**Sophia's Pov **

At first, there was only one rumble. Then two. Then three. Then a huge crack in the ground. There would be no reason that I could think of for the gamemakers to allow this to happen to just me, so I suspect there's others here as well.

I was correct, and before I know it, my mind takes over my body. Just a minute ago, I was standing perfectly still. Now I'm bolting for the bloody girl from 7, even though she's much larger.

Another earthquake throws me off my feet, and I'm tumbling in cactus covered sand. There's numbness around the area of where I fell, but I still can't feel a thing.

Six cannon's just go off. Six.

I'm stunned. I regain my footing, and charge again at the girl. Still lying on the ground dazed from the sudden quake, I end up killing her in minutes.

Four of us left now, including me.

**Venice's POV**

I don't even know what I left for now, and sitting down doing nothing sure doesn't help. I know I'm angry but I just can't remember why.

Mom comes running over from out of nowhere.

Wait ya I do.

**Please Review!**


	10. The Great Escape

**The games end, and something crazy happens at the end! I'd suggest reading the whole thing. Thanks again, please review!**

**Sophia's POV**

A flicker of light erupts in the sky and the quick image of the capitol seal can be seen through the trees atop the large mountain in the valley. Before I can get a good look at it, or at least a small glance, the quick image of the fallen tribute disappears again.

Usually while in math at school, I've grown into the habit of using what my teacher's call finger counting. It's generally looked down upon their, though it definitely won't matter in the arena. So that's exactly what I do to remember whose left.

There's Joshua from I think one, him and the other career that's still alive. The 8 boy and… me. But that still doesn't add up as those were the same people left as my last count just before. One of them died, just who? It's aggravating actually, as theirs no way of knowing until the nightly anthem starts.

I longingly gaze up at the setting sun, surrounded by what looks like an orange blanket of fluffy clouds. As the sun gets closer and closer to disappearing for the night, I know I only have so much longer to wait. Whoever it was that just died made it easier for the rest of us to win.

A sharp feeling runs through my head as the throbbing begins to come back. I'm attacked by flashbacks of the beginning of the games and how I killed the first tribute, and how I was responsible for the death of two more later. Well three I guess if you count Josh. I can pretty much figure that I'll never get over that while for some reason the other fatalities I just don't seem to regret.

I just about tortured the kid from five while laughing, and then mutilated his body soon after. I know I'm not myself, but I just can't seem to remember why.

When I first arrived to the capitol, I was sadder than anything. The sight of seeing my brother's dying eyes destroyed whatever anticipated experience I had about coming here. Actually, before that I had already done something stupid or odd too. I volunteered!

I can't even describe the feeling I felt. But whatever it was, it sure didn't stop me from calling out the four words until everything was contained enough for them to acknowledge me. Maybe it was from seeing that poor lady die next to Landon, or the numerous other slaying's I witnessed. I knew one thing though. And that was that I was mad at Landon, enraged. Because as soon as my one and only mentor informed me of what the chaos was all about, I knew he had already known.

As soon as my headache leaves, I take the time and consideration to neatly arrange my supplies and weapons. When I pull a small shovel from the District 7 girls orange pack, it immediately reminds me of District 11.

The holes we dug to plant the small pebble like seeds around our gardens and crops. The idea is to start out small with the planting and work your way up to the big tools like machetes. Rumor has it that a young girl once got her hands on one, and someone lost their hand.

I stick the shovel into my side pocket, and move onto my next item. I decide that all my weapons will stay making an exception for the bent knife from the 5 boy's bag.

I'm low on food, but supplied with plenty of water. That should be fine because one is more important than the other. Besides, tonight just might be the end of the games. I can feel it.

Plus, I doubt that the gamemaker's will let three remaining tribute go on for the rest of the night, so it has to definitely be ending today.

Before I can wonder where the time went, the light appears again as well as the anthem of Panem. It's Clifford Blade from District 2. There's a number of ways that the strong looking kid could have died by actually, and his alliance could very well have been one of them.

I remember Joshua from the training center and interviews, and how seriously he took the things. He probably finished off his partner himself, but hey. I would've done the same.

The walk to the cornucopia takes a good three hours or so. I figured that I should probably start moving before I was forced to. The sight of the dark figure in front of me almost gives me chills. This I were so many tributes died at, were some of the goriest deaths took place. Oh well, I did partake in the madness.

I make out a shape in the shadows as well. Something close to a pile. A pyramid. I realize it's just the pile of food put together by the careers, and I take the time eat from the large packets and duffle bags. For once, I actually feel full.

This could be a trap, as in Joshua hiding on the other side. But hey! Let him come, I can take him. It would be a pleasure to actually. Wait, I did it again. I really shouldn't want to kill, but it's as if my brain has been rewired. Like it's been made this way, as if I'm fighting against myself to not go crazy. Maybe I can control it if a little more effort is put into it.

Someone does end up coming, just not Joshua though. The boy from 8, Flax I think. I can tell who he is by his build, and I'm not a least bit intimidated. Especially after watching him limp because of what I guess was a damaged leg.

He spots me as well, stepping back at the sight of my drawing sword. I can't really use it right but inflicting pain and damage shouldn't be too hard.

He knows he has to fight and ends up pulling out what looks like a stick. Pathetic really.

I don't try to control or refrain myself, I just bolt. As our bodies collide, so does the back of his head to the ground. I've thrown my sword aside, and rather than stabbing, I'm punching.

My knuckles bleed after a while of making contact with his face, but I don't stop. I just continue to hit and hit.

As soon as Joshua appears from the rustle in the trees, the ground below us shoots into the air. I'm thrown on my feet and into a fit of rage. Light flickers to my right, then my left, and soon all around me. Torches.

The gamemaker's have created a small stage, or something more of resembling a stadium.

I glance over at Flax. He's crawling to the edge of the stage were I'm sure he's not meant to go. He drop's, and not only do I here his thud but his cannon as well.

"Just us." Joshua says with his voice quickly changing to a raspy tone, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"I won't," I blurt back. And before I can respond, or possibly dodge or shield with my bag, the knife flies firmly into my stomach.

**Landon's Pov**

We quickly kill the flock of groosling, before starting our small fire away from the fields. The tasty aroma fills the air as we add in our handmade spices and seasoning.

The guys explain the new thirty minute break they get- far different from the usual four hours- and chat about how life has been going. Neither admit it, but I can tell that there all well aware that my actions have probably contributed to the rule change in some way.

I sit next Kale in a small shed along with my other fellow workers- or in other words, my friends- and for a bit, life is good. It's just like old times really. But of course, I always have to keep my guard up.

I'm sitting down eating roasted groosling talking to friends or in other words, I guess you could say that I'm basically playing with fire.

I've thrown out all of Sahara's rules about staying hidden and inside out the window, deciding that I can now follow my own. Even if I am putting them at risk of getting caught.

Because of their kindness they showed me-well at least Sahara- and the fact that they really do care allows me to give them a type of trust that I can't say I'd give to the other guys. Kale's an exception.

I'm planning really big thing's, the guys and I are planning really big things that I'll need their help for. Of course I can't just leave them. With their relation to me, and of course the fact that Venice will get killed for decapitating a peacekeeper. It's been a day already hasn't it? Am I too late?

Before Kale or myself can stop me, I'm wearing my helmet and on my way back to the Green's house.

**Venice's Pov**

We both say nothing to each other. Not a word or anything. Even when we both watch Landon's sister take a knife to the stomach. Mom's mouth fly's open, but no words spill out. I say what she always used to tell me about your jaw getting stuck like that, and she closes it.

I chuckle when she drop's to the ground. Landon had it coming, she had it coming. It's all a simple word called karma.

He leaves promising to get back before mom did. He never return's leaving mom to hold me accountable, leaving her to feel like an idiot. Of course it is partially my fault, but I would never admit that to her. She probably already knows.

When her cannon doesn't fire, nor do the cheers and trumpets ring through the arena declaring the kid from one a victor, I shout curses at the screen.

These games were becoming boring, and I longed for them to end.

"Shut up Venice." My dimwitted mother replies. When I'm about to ask her to repeat what it was that she said, there's a banging at the door.

I expect it to be the peacekeeper's coming to arrest us, but instead it's Landon. I want to shut the door in his face, but mom stop's me.

"Come in," she says excitedly. It's clear she doesn't know how to hold a grudge for long. Landon sits down immediately stunned at what's on the screen.

Another man with sleek dark hair walks in behind him, and is then suddenly interested in the screen as well.

"What are you excited about Landon, it's just your sister dying." But she's not dying; she's standing back up pulling out the knife…

**Sophia's Pov**

The wound has no effect on me, or at least one that I can sense. I look at my palms that are pale from the blood loss. Blood literally dripping from my body as I walk.

I can only imagine how frightening I must look to Joshua, a thirteen year old girl waddling towards him while dripping pools of blood. I might even have scared myself by looking into a mirror.

While the wound doesn't hurt, it sure makes it hard to walk. But I still have the advantage. Another knife this time bigger flies past the torch and into my chest. I fall down, but soon get back up. I know something's very not right.

Knife after knife causes me to spill more blood, but I trudge on. I take a mental note about his lack of knives left, while noticing he never hit's my head. I begin to wonder if he's aware of the lack of damage it's causing to me, but he never stop's until he's completely out of them.

His head shakes back and forth at me, and I eye him carefully. "What are you?"

"Sophia Spite, from District 11." And with that, he's gone. He scream's a fair amount of the way down after losing his footing, and then I hear the nasty crunch of his bones a vital organs smashing to bits.

Trumpet's blare loudly, and I have trouble processing what just happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the speaker say's, I give you Sophia Spite! The victor of the 25th annual Hunger Games!"

My mind goes blank, and I drop to the ground. There's a tranquilizing dart in my neck, and men stand a few feet away. Guess they're not taking any chances…

**Two days later**

My mentor Beethoven brown, informs me of the little bit of information that been given to him about the current situation in my district.

Landon on the loose. Newly enforced rules. The new medicine I have to inject into my arm every five hours. Nothing serious I guess.

Beethoven explains more on the small case full of my medicine as well as the small needle on our way back home. Apparently, I've lost so much blood that there fancy gadgets of sort's couldn't completely fix me. They ended up taking donations.

Two days later, my scars have mysteriously healed. I look better than I did when I entered the arena, leaving me to believe that I might actually look normal.

My hallucinations of Josh are gone, but guilt still surrounds me. I'm glad as well as I don't feel the urge to want to strangle Beethoven.

When we arrive back a day later, my prep team enters my room and adds makeup to my face, and dresses me for my big day, the returning ceremony. Only problem though is that it's strictly required that I wear handcuffs.

**Landon's Pov**

Peacekeeper's walk the streets, way more than usual. The crowd by the justice building grows larger by the minute and anxiety gets the best of me. This is a one shot thing, a one shot only.

One mistake and it's over. But hey, we've got guns…

Three to be exact. Sahara found another on a hidden pouch of the suit I'm still wearing. Haven't had time or guts to practice, neither of us, but best we can do is hope were good shots.

"Are you all ready?" I whisper to my fellow ally's. I'm answered with a loud "yes" and I tell them to quiet down.

"Alright. Arnie and Venice." They both jog out the back door of the shed, as they both have nothing that will help with what we're doing. Their job will be to guard our exit to the woods, and take the bags and supplies.

"Good luck Landon," Venice says, and I smile. That leaves me, Kale, Tomas, Harold, and Sahara. Sahara glances nervously at the door her daughter just left through. I ask her if she's alright, and she nods.

"Let's go," I say. And they hide their weapons and follow me into the crowd. The citizens move to the sides making entrances for me to walk through. After all, I do look exactly like a peacekeeper.

When my darling sister appears on stage in handcuffs, I almost cry out. Her hair is let down, and she's covered in makeup, along with the green dress that touches her feet.

The mayor steps up to talk and before he can speak, I take two shots in the air. Everyone grows silent. The peacekeeper's guarding the stage draw there's and aim, but Sahara brings them down from a distance with her gun.

More are coming, and I know it's time. I signal for Sophia to run, but something hits me firmly on my head. I'm dizzy for a quick second, but not to the point where I can't here Kale talking.

"Put down your weapons, he yells to the advancing peacekeepers, I've got him under control. How could Kale do this, weren't we friends…? I'm sorry man. It's for Madelynn, my sis. I need that prize money they have set up for you. Don't take it personal."

I can see where he's coming from, but his sister will just have to starve. I plunge the knife from my belt into his chest, and he drops.

"I'm sorry, I say grabbing his gun, and I couldn't let you do that."

For a moment, no one moves. I'm dazed at what I've done, but quickly move on. He got in the way of family.

Sahara breaks the silence by shooting two more peacekeepers, and Sophia hops across the stage were she's grabbed by an injured one.

I attempt to shoot him, but I miss terribly. Sahara finishes him off and winks, while the other guy's head for the woods.

How does she shoot like that?

Before were reunited completely, a large man yanks me from behind. We struggle and struggle and I'm guessing that he wanted my reward for his family too.

Blood splatters my face as the man's head blows apart, and I stare at Sophia with her gun raised. Her handcuffs are somehow gone, and she helps me up.

"Thanks," I say. And we hug. This time, I'm the one with tears.

Sahara re informs us of the incoming danger, and were back on our feet. We enter the woods, and I stare back at the mess we've caused.

Goodbye District 11, goodbye District 11 for good.

**Please Review!**


	11. The Hovercraft and Brother and Sister

**Landon:**

"All of those kids… they got voted in because of their actions in their districts. Or because of their strength, or because of their certainty in winning. But me… I got there because I was _mad_. I got there because I volunteered out of anger." Sophia stares at me with sad little eyes that I know are begging for forgiveness. Actually, I can't even call them little. Because she's proven that she's _not_ little anymore. She grew up days ago, when she was pulled from that arena.

I throw my arms around her, and wait patiently for that one kiss that she used to always plant on the back on neck when we hug. The kiss she gives me when she knows times are tough. Or the kiss she gives me when were both mourning over something on one of the many sad days in 11. But it never comes. Sadly, I guess she grew out of that some time ago too.

"Sophia. I love you. And you know very well that anyone would have done what you did to survive. I watched you all the way, and you were goanna come home regardless." Tears form a river of thankfulness straight down my face, and I bet Sophia feels the same way to.

"If you paid so much attention to my games, then when did you ever find the time to associate with these people?" We look around to six people walking busily around the place were we sit. Sarah and Harold keep watch on the ground, Tomas and Weeded watch from the trees, while Venice and Arnie just kind of sit and do nothing. I guess the same can be said for Sophia and me, but technically we have an excuse. While Venice and Arnie really just kind of, well… sit and do nothing.

"If it wasn't for this nice lady right here, and this wonderful-choice words- girl here, I would have surely died in the spot you saw me last." I motion for Sahara and Venice to come over, and I can here Venice's obnoxious grunting from seven feet away as she lazily stands up on her feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sahara joyfully says, my names Sahara Green. Landon's spoken so much about you." I blush as my sister and the woman shake hands. Then it's Venice's turn.

I hold my breath knowing that this could be a bad experience, as the dark haired girl makes her way to Sophia and us.

"I would've visited you to tell you about Landon when I went to say goodbye to Josh, but I didn't really feel like it at the time. I did tell him some things though, but he's dead now so I figured I should probably tell you." Sophia gives her a confused look, and Venice sighs.

Before she can continue, our ears all move to our heads as the leaves from a nearby tree blows into our direction to the sound of a loud buzzing. It's gets louder and louder, and when I stare up through the small openings in the cracks of the branches, I spot it. A hovercraft. Looking for the band of runaways otherwise known as _us._

"Hide!" Sophia, Venice, Sahara and I make our way to the large wiled berry bush. Were mostly concealed by its brightly covered berries blending us with the leaves, and we watch as the others scramble to a hiding spot.

Arnie scoots in next to me, and his low mumbling tests my patience. I try to stand it, but I can't, and I ask for him to quiet down. He usually has his moments out on the fields, and I don't really remember anyone knowing how to quiet him. Oh wait, Venice.

"Venice, could you get Arnie to quiet down, I whisper, I don't want to startle him or…"

"Arnie, SHUT UP!" Now it was Venice who was the loud one, and I look up hoping that the hovercraft didn't pick up the noise. Arnie was nothing but a mouse compared to her demanding shrieks. But it worked. He stopped.

I grab Sophia's hand and whisper softly into her hair. "Are you scared?" I ask. She squirms her hand from my grasp, and stares at me.

"No, I'm fine actually." She says. And I quickly look away. I know I screwed up in the first place for not voting, but I can't stand the pain of watching my sister shove away my brotherly love. My brotherly care. I can't believe that this is the girl that once slept tucked up against me at night in bed, or the one that used to ask me to help her with her color paints. One crazy week apart from me has changed her drastically, and she's still the same age as when she left me.

Tomas and Weeded hide in the light green leaves of the tree, and Harold stays out of view by leaning up against the trunk. One false scoot sends Tomas tumbling from the branch, and we all watch in shock as he meets the realization of being spotted.

He bolts down the pathway made of fallen leaves, tripping and stumbling along the way. His pleads for one of us to help pains my heart since I refuse myself from doing a thing. The hovercraft is above him in no time, and a thin metallic spear shoots from doors that open on its underside, and Tomas ends up speared mostly like the boy who met up with the careers at the wrong time of day.

"He's gone," says Sahara. "Just like that." But I'm still too shocked to look. The hovercraft has to know were all down here, but it does something unexpected. Instead of landing to further search the area, it leaves. With Tomas with it.

We wait a while until were sure that it's safe to come out. And when we do, were still cautious. Weeded holds in his tears turning his simple freckled face red, and Harold and Sahara walk over to comfort him.

"The hovercraft was just like in the arena, Sophia exclaimed, just without the spear thing."

"I'd say he deserved it. Running out into the open like that, drawing attention to his dumb self. If anything, he saved our butts by running away from us." Says Venice. As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right in a way, as in saying that he unintentionally led the hovercraft. Or was intentional?

We come to the conclusion that it's no longer safe here. We pack our things, and prepare for another short hike for a new place to crash as were nearing our first night into the wilderness. I slip my hands across my belt to tighten it, noticing my bloodied knife.

I still have trouble believing that I killed Kale, and I'm sure he'll be in my dreams to bother me tonight.

**Please Review! **


	12. The Camera and the Slip

Word had most likely gotten out about Tomas's killing, and even though it was smart to hurry up and move like we did, I highly doubt that the Capital hasn't already figured out our current whereabouts.

We trudged along the soft, dry moss on the forest path. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a melody whistled by the Mockingjays and the bushes along the trail offering a sense of security.

The forest had a weird layout, with some spots outstretched as though they were man made pathways. Pine trees could be seen for miles, and not too far from our previous location was a quick moving river that we stopped to collect water from.

Sure we packed plenty before we left, but seven small containers is sure to go fast with eight thirsty mouths. Besides, this could be the last time we even pass by here. Better to get more than enough in the case of water, who knows if we'd even find another source like that.

We finish up the first few bottles, and during the time we wait for the iodine to safely prepare more, Venice spots a patch of wild blackberry bushes.

Sophia's the second to get up and help pick, and I wonder to myself about how she must be feeling about all of this. Just getting home safe from the arena, only to be thrown right back into a forest where we're all stuck in hiding for who knows how long.

What did any of them really think about the current predicament? I know this was Sahara and Venice's only chance since they had fed and housed me illegally. So I guess the real question is, why had I asked Kale to get the men involved in the first place? Wouldn't it have been simpler if the rest of us had just gone without Kale and the men? Because Kale did prove that he was willing to turn me in for the promise of food. But what were the other men's cases? Why had they so eagerly agreed to help me carry out my dangerous proposal?

"Landon." I gazed up at Weeded who was currently sharpening one of the knives we had brought. "So how'd she do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, win?" he asks. To be completely honest, I wasn't even entirely sure myself. Strong will? Ya, maybe a little. But I doubt that was really it. From what I had heard and seen, Sophia had managed to kill five tributes. Two twice her size. But the more shocking thing was the fact that Weeded was actually talking. Weeded never talked.

"I don't know, I say, luck, hope maybe." He smiles.

"Well that doesn't sound very positive now does it?" I shook my head. He was right it didn't sound real positive at all. But I couldn't even come up with a possible reason that would make sense myself. How she had brought herself to killing people when she couldn't even hurt a bug back home. She seemed to have changed over the course of a week. But I guess I had too, considering the fact that I murdered poor Kale without a thought.

"What did you want me to say?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe something like "I knew all along that she could do it." Now he was just bothering me, and I wish he'd go back to not talking like usual. He notices my annoyed look, and tries to change the subject. "Why did she even volunteer in the first place."

"Well, I say, I got shot."

"What, when things went to hell at the reapings?" I nod.

"Why didn't she just stay?"

"I don't know... maybe she..." I stopped short when I noticed my sister staring at me from the bushes. She still hadn't washed the Capital makeup from her face, and it began to smear as a lone tear dripped slowly from her eye.

"Oh, sorry, Weeded said as he stood up, my fault."

I brushed a stick to the side as I walked towards Sophia where she sat with a bag full of blackberries. "Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." she says, while grabbing a berry. "It's mine."

"How?"

"Because I realized the reason that they were shooting at everyone."

"And what was that?" I asked nervously.

"Because they had disobeyed Capital orders like you, and were being punished. And when that peacekeeper shot you, I was so mad and scared, that I just did the first thing that came to mind. Never did I actually think that I could win. I'm sorry."

Oh Sophia, but you had. You had won. And now more clear than ever did I get why that was such a big deal. A tribute that became a Victor, with a sibling that was known throughout the district for defying the Capital. Known throughout the world now.

If a Victor's brother could do it, then anyone could. Right? And I bet the Capital can't have that, because the whole situation could start another rebellion itself. And us being out here is probably not helping on the Capital's part.

"Landon?" Sophia calls my name.

"You knew that I didn't vote?" I ask, still half way stuck in thought.

"Yeah. When you first got home that day from the fields, I knew."

"Oh."

"Landon, do you mind if I finish helping Venice pick the rest of the blackberries?"

"I'm done," I hear Venice yell from a little bit away.

"No your not, you left an entire bush!" Sophia shouts back, running to finish up with the berry picking. I sit in the same spot, pondering about the possibility of starting a real rebellion.

It's not long after that the girls and Arnie come running back to tell us that they've found something. Weeded and I call for Sahara and Harold, who were watching by the stream, and we all head to one of the pine trees in front of one of the odd paths that we passed earlier.

"It's a camera, Sophia says pointing at the silver box badly hidden on one of the lower branches, just like one that I saw in the arena."

"It's broken, has to be, says Harold, the older man, I don't think those things are supposed to bend open like that." He was right. The back end had been tampered with, allowing it's inner wires and gizmos to be exposed.

I've never seen such a thing up close since the Capital reporters brought their equipment to interview our only previous Victor and his family when I was young, and I could pretty much tell just from observing that it was definitely not in good shape.

"Why would one be here?" Venice asked.

"Not sure, Sahara says, but I know for sure that something isn't right about this." And boy was she on to something. Because when we made our way back to the stream, our bags were no where in sight.

Only thing left was a small slip of paper that Arnie found.

_Make sure to play by the rules,_ it read.


End file.
